<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Do Behind Closed Doors by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135383">What We Do Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niji x Aspen Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothels, Escort Service, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niji has a routine on his weekends. The same private business, the same girls, every weekend, like clockwork. He's happy with his routine, until he meets a new face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Niji x Aspen Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- If you saw my Ichiji x Nami sex worker fic, same notes apply here - going to <i>desperately</i> try to keep this under 6 chapters<br/>- If you were here for OTPtober then yes, it's more Aspen, and no, I'm not sorry (refer to that series for more background or <i>Worth Fighting For,</i> my ongoing fic that started that pairing<br/>- Tags will be updated as more explicit content comes up later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an impressive enough mansion, considering the inhabitants. Priceless artwork on damask walls, stained glass windows, plush carpets. The sort of thing most high society people would shell out substantial sums to own. Niji had seen more than enough of it in his own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“However they dress it up,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, handing his coat off at the front door and making his way to the wide foyer, complete with low lamps and silk couches. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A whorehouse is still a whorehouse.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he found that he wasn’t alone in the foyer that night - most customers were tended to quickly, escorted to a room before someone could see. This establishment prided itself on discretion and privacy - that was one of the reasons Niji liked it so much. However, this girl didn’t look much like the clientele Niji suspected frequented the halls. She was young, likely of an age with him, a petite and black-haired thing. Her clothes were modest, with a high-waisted skirt dropping down to her knees and a buttoned sweater, both in shades of violet. She lounged sideways, taking up an entire couch by herself, nose stuck in a book, and she scarcely acknowledged Niji as he walked right up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware that women frequented an establishment like this as customers.” Niji didn’t recognize her, so he erred on the polite side. It was not his way, but mouth off to someone with the wrong connections...it wasn’t worth the earful he’d get from his father, on top of it being worked out where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> spent his weekends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl did not look up, turning a page in her book with small, slender fingers. “If that’s true, your knowledge of female sexuality is as poor as your private tastes.” Behind the black hair, Niji thought he saw a peek of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji’s jaw clenched tight at the barb, and he shoved his hands in his pockets to conceal that he had balled them into fists. Who, precisely, did this woman think she was? Struggling to keep his voice even, his response came out in a low snarl. “Poor private tastes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming somewhere like this place.” Still not looking away from her book, her tone implied that it should have been obvious what she meant. The longer Niji stood beside her, the more he detected the faint smell of perfume - delicate florals, with a touch of berry. “I’m acquainted with your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>regulars.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poor taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here, then, if that’s the opinion you hold?” Niji had snapped back at the girl, but he couldn’t fault her logic. Yes, this was a high-class establishment - </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and each of the girls cost a pretty penny, but as he had thought to himself while coming in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a whorehouse is still a whorehouse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was already paying a premium for women that were clean, both in terms of hygiene and disease; he saw little point in paying even more for someone he would fuck and promptly shove away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> got her attention, finally, and she lifted her head to look at him. Like her hands, her facial features were fine and delicate - prettier than what Niji was accustomed to seeing within these walls. Most striking were her eyes, deeply green and framed in long black lashes, and the small, mocking smile on her lips. “I live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Live here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niji wanted to laugh, but her answer had been so unexpected, it had jarred him slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As a roommate to one of the working girls?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anticipating his next question, the woman smiled all the more sweetly, sitting upright on the couch as she tucked the corner of her page before closing her book. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to elaborate as to what she meant by ‘work’ - Niji knew well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” A thin man in a nondescript suit came running into the foyer, beads of sweat visible even in the dim light. He was the usual go-between, processing payment and quickly escorting customers to the rooms they had selected - Niji suspected he had a name, but he’d never bothered to learn it. “Apologies for the delay. Ah, I’m assuming you’ll be wanting to see -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her.” Niji cut the man off, pointing right at the girl on the couch, grinning as her smirk evaporated into a wide-eyed expression of surprise. It made her eyes all the more striking. Her clothes made it hard to make out the body they concealed, but it would be worth it just to clear the smugness from her voice with his hand around her throat and his cock deep inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his shock, the smirk on her face returned quickly, and she folded her arms in a self-assured sort of manner that Niji himself engaged in. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned her attention to the suited man, who was beginning to sweat even more heavily. “You heard him. Tell him my fees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing and pausing to wipe sweat from his brow, the man turned away for a moment, bending over the host stand and scribbling on a piece of paper. Ripping it from the notepad, he folded it in half and handed it to Niji, who snatched it from him and unfolded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspen sets her own prices,” the man quickly explained, likely seeing the outrage unfold across Niji’s features. More sweat began to run down his forehead, despite the cool temperature of the room. “She...ah...well, she -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very picky.” Aspen, gloating slightly, raised a hand to sweep her long black hair over her shoulder. Niji could see her shoulders were narrow, her neck slender and pale. It would look much better ringed in bruises, in his opinion. “I prefer to be selective about my clients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With fees like </span>
  <em>
    <span>these,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Niji hissed, trying to keep from getting any angrier. “You won’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> clients at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that smirk again, all confidence and soft pink lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Precisely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit was not done squawking, his sweat soaking his clothes to an even darker shade of black. “Well, and of course - as you know - there’s a higher base fee for virgins -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspen’s smirk turned into a scowl, her brow furrowing. “You didn’t need to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niji hadn’t anticipated that, and then it was his turn to smirk. “Well now. That certainly makes things much more interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing and shaking her head, Aspen tucked her book under her arm as she rose to her feet, smoothing out her skirt. “You know what they say about men who get excited for virgins,” she answered coolly, eyes lingering on Niji’s own with a disparaging glance. “They’re just looking for someone who has nothing to compare their performance to. A little embarrassing, but I suppose if that’s easier than improving your skill set…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Niji’s blood had been hot before, it was positively boiling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Anyway...I’ll take my leave. Enjoy your seven minutes in heaven with your regular.” Without a second glance, Aspen turned to leave, making her way down the same hall the man in the suit had come dashing down only minutes before. Niji watched her as she left, studying her from head to toe, trying to observe what he could before she rounded the corner. Her hair blocked most of her upper body, as long and thick as it was, but neither the hair nor the skirt could hide the shapely hips and perfectly round ass. Nothing short of a solid wall could - as Aspen turned down the hall and vanished from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for her, sir,” the man in the suit bowed over and over, flecking sweat and causing Niji to take several steps back, wrinkling his nose. “She, ah. Is a bit irreverent. Other girls have complained about her but I believe you’re the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>client </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s ever actually spoken to. Now, if you’ll follow me, I can take you to your regular Friday night, Miss -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted my regular?” Even if the man had said her name, Niji doubted he would’ve recognized it. Had he ever asked a girl for her name? Had he ever cared? As far as he could recall - not before now, with the mouthy little brat who’d just walked off. Finding himself beginning to grin again, Niji sat down on the exact couch Aspen had been lounging on. Her scent lingered. “Tell me what you know about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitating, and growing even more sweaty and red by the second, the man in the suit stayed standing, hands fumbling with each other. “Well...she’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tell me something relevant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, apologies. She’s your age, sir, perhaps a few months younger. Not sure where she came from. She pays us a monthly fee, in exchange for her room - like the other girls - but she - again, as far as I can tell - has never taken a single client. Her fees are...high, even for the sort of clients that usually enjoy our offerings.” The man looked around nervously, likely anticipating the arrival of the aforementioned other clients. People he would likely not want Niji to see. “If that’s all, sir, your regular -”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I keep telling you I don’t want my regular.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Niji looked down at the slip of paper he’d been handed with Aspen’s fee on it. Steep. But worth it to see what she hid under those clothes, and to wipe the grin off her face. However, Niji doubted it would make the slightest difference in her attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did always like a bratty girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her fee.” Niji glanced up, mulling over the numbers. “Is this per night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suit man grew even redder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sir, Aspen doesn’t...do that. That is her fee per hourly ‘block.’ She refuses to see clients who don’t...reserve at least six hours with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his head, Niji could picture Aspen gloating once again. Grinding his teeth, Niji looked at the fee. Crunching numbers in his head, he mulled over the costs. Even steeper now. And if that ass was real, he doubted this would be a one-and-done affair, no matter how much she back-talked him the entire time. If anything, that would only make him crave her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little point in being from a wealthy family if you don’t put that wealth to use.” Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, Niji tossed his card at the man’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t react, looking confusedly at Niji as he tried to register what was happening. “Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have her, and not just tonight.” Niji leaned back in his seat, grinning more broadly as he tried to imagine the look on her face when she saw him standing outside her door. Those pretty green eyes would go perfectly round again - and he would make sure it wouldn’t be for the last time that night. “All weekend. Make it quick.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Buildup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I've been in the hospital for like uhhh over two weeks now and it's not the best time in the world but I wanted to update this<br/>- Going to try to have more sexy sexy content in the next chapter, sorry if this update is a bit of a cocktease</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niji had been dropped right outside her door by the man in the suit, who’d promptly taken off in the other direction in what suspiciously looked like a run. Niji had never been in <em> this </em> wing of the mansion before - it was much quieter than what he was used to, with tiny lamps mounted on the walls for lighting and thick carpet in a deep burgundy. It was rumored that, the more expensive the girl, the more luxurious the accommodations - and either this wing was empty, or they had gone the extra mile in soundproofing it. That thought was almost disappointing to Niji, as he reached out and rapped his knuckles on the door. He would’ve liked to have the whole house be able to hear her.</p><p>Aspen opened the door just wide enough to stick her head out, and there was a brief flash of shock that flitted over her features before she composed herself. Grinning at him, she reached a hand out to point back down the hall in the direction he’d come. “Your usual barnyard stalls are down <em> that </em> way.”</p><p>Smiling back as calmly as he could manage, Niji kept himself composed as he answered her. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”</p><p>Aspen snorted, and started to close the door. “Fat chance of that.”</p><p>Niji stuck a foot forward, jamming it between the door and the frame. Aspen gave him a dirty look, eyes narrowing dangerously. Before she could say another word, he slipped her the small, velvet-trimmed card the man in the suit had passed him - having predicted resistance from Aspen. “My money begs to differ.”</p><p>Scowling, Aspen snatched the card from his hand with delicate fingers, and he felt the soft brush of her skin against his. He hoped the rest of her felt like that. She brought the card close to her face, and - for the first time that night, but hopefully not the last - Aspen was speechless.</p><p>“So, once more…” Niji put a hand on the door, feeling its heavy weight against his palm as he pushed it back. Aspen stumbled backward, eyes darting from Niji to the card in her hands, cheeks tinting pink as the rest of the color left her face. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”</p><p>They stood in silence for a few moments, and Niji’s smile got wider the more he saw Aspen’s pretty lips contorting into a snarl. Finally, she stepped out of the way, gesturing wordlessly for him to step inside. He did so gladly, stepping over the threshold and shoving the door closed behind him with his foot. What background noises had droned in the background in the hall - the central air, the house settling - were instantly cut off, confirming for him that the room was indeed soundproofed, as well as smelling faintly of lilac. Now he could hear nothing but their breathing - with hers slightly more unsteady than his.</p><p>Sighing resignedly, Aspen turned to leave the small entryway and walk into the room proper, and Niji grabbed her by the arm. She whipped around, pulling her other arm back as if to slap him - and then promptly thought better of it, dropping that arm to her side. </p><p>Niji loved seeing the anger flare in her eyes as they narrowed again. </p><p>“Let go of me.”</p><p>“No.” His fingers gripped tightly to her skin, which was as soft as he’d hoped. He looked her up and down, from her sweater to her skirt. Niji leaned in towards her, even as she leaned away in response and pressed against the opposite wall, nose wrinkled in distaste. “You...are overdressed, considering what I’m paying for.” </p><p>Aspen’s expression of distaste quickly turned into a look of loathing, though Niji felt there was an odd look to her eyes when he said it. Despite not looking even the slightest bit happy about it, she did as ordered, silently unbuttoning her sweater and shrugging it from her shoulders. He was equal parts surprised and pleased to see that she wore nothing beneath - no blouse, no bra - revealing petite tits that sat high on her chest, topped with sweet, light brown nipples that were already hard. Perfectly suckable. </p><p>Even his regular never looked so delicious.</p><p>“Happy now?” Aspen mumbled, turning her head away as a flush crept up from her neck to her cheeks. The annoyance in her voice was plain, but she seemed to have lost her interest in fighting back - a shame. She bent down to grab her sweater, and Niji grabbed her arm again.</p><p>“What?” Her voice was sharp as her gaze turned back to him, anger in her features once more. Niji couldn’t deny that her looking at him in such a way was having quite the effect - that part of his anatomy was not known for its subtlety - and he smiled more as he indicated her skirt.</p><p>“That too. You won’t need it.”</p><p>Aspen wrenched her arm from Niji, but did as he instructed with little more than a sneer as her means of disagreement. He liked it almost as much as he enjoyed her stripping, seeing the way her pretty lips contorted and her eyes narrowed as both hands bunched into the soft purple fabric, pulling it down without any mind for buttons or zippers. She let it fall to the floor, showcasing smoky stockings that wrapped around thick, soft thighs with bands of lace, and an uncovered pussy adorned with a small strip of the blackest hair. </p><p>That time, she didn’t turn her head away, glaring defiantly at him as she folded her arms over her small, perky chest that was competing just as hard for his gaze as the sweetness between her legs. Niji saw a flicker of irritation in her eyes as they stood in the small entryway, barely any space between the two of them, but he could’ve sworn he saw something else - that odd look from earlier once more. Whether he was wrong about the look or not, he knew he wasn’t wrong about the way he could hear her breathing beginning to come in and out unevenly, or the fact that those stunning green eyes had come to rest just between his legs, eyeing precisely where his cock was growing larger by the second.</p><p>“Oh? All that bitching and now you see something you like?” Dropping one hand to his belt buckle, Niji quickly grabbed Aspen by the chin with the other, trailing his thumb just along her soft bottom lip. The look she gave him was pure annoyance, and she let out a light snort.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.” She tried to pull away again and Niji squeezed her tighter, feeling her small, delicate jaw beneath his fingers. “You’re not special just because you got hard when I took my clothes off. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather waste your money with your regular?”</p><p>Niji released her jaw, dragging his fingers lightly over the warm skin of her neck, digging his nails in sharply as he reached her collarbone. Aspen flinched slightly, but didn’t try to pull back, and he softened his touch once more as he reached for her nipple, fondling and rubbing it between his fingertips, trying to strike the perfect balance between pleasure and a touch of pain. His regular never permitted it - and god knew Niji was never willing to spring for it - but Aspen just bit down onto her upper lip, cheekbones lighting up in a flush of color.</p><p>Grinning, Niji leaned in close, all but pinning Aspen against the wall as he pressed his body against hers, hand completely enclosing the same tit he’d been fondling as he began to undo his buckle. She was smaller than him, head barely to his chin, but her body heat felt as though it was coming from a blazing wildfire. Niji took a deep breath, and inhaled the fresh and sweet smell of her hair, filling his lungs and making his head spin.</p><p>What he <em> wanted </em> was to have her right there, against the wall, her legs around his waist and those green eyes locked on his while he enjoyed tightness around his cock and around her throat. Wanted, wanted, wanted - but couldn’t. Hadn’t that suited moron from earlier said she was a virgin? That required a much more special breaking-in. Something much more eventful than other girls ever got.</p><p>Aspen, not oblivious to how determinedly he was grinding his pelvis against her, muttered under her breath. “You’re going to blow your wad ten minutes in and waste all your money.”</p><p><em> “Now </em> who’s flattering themselves?” Niji grinned at her again, admiring the shape and softness of her lips, not far below his own. This girl had no idea what she was getting into - and it was about high time he let her know. Finishing with his belt, his fingers slipped over the button of his pants, feeling his still-growing cock throbbing beneath. “You’re mine all weekend, and <em> that </em> is just for starters. It’s about time you learn what you’re dealing with.”</p><p>Aspen’s breath hitched, and he felt her chest tighten against his own.</p><p>“On your knees, pretty little thing. It’s time to see what you can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Things First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I didn't forget about this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Niji’s surprise, Aspen didn’t hesitate to do as he ordered - though he could see the indignance in her eyes. She slowly lowered herself to her knees, green eyes locked on his as she gazed up at him. If kneeling on the hardwood floor was uncomfortable for her, she gave no indication of it as she brought her hand to his. He moved his hand out of the way and she readily grasped his cock through his open pants, gently squeezing through his undershorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation sent a jolt through his body, and Niji’s head jerked back against the wall as a groan escaped his lips. Aspen gave him not a moment to recover as she pulled away the fabric that stood between her and his cock, freeing him and stroking her tongue from base to tip with a warm, agonizingly slow lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hell.” Niji’s head jerked back again, and he grabbed hard at the back of Aspen’s head with one hand, tightly gripping a fistful of silky black hair. She responded by licking him again, lingering just below the tip to graze her tongue along the ridge of the head. Niji, beginning to sweat slightly, looked down at Aspen to see her still looking up at him, a smile in her eyes as his cock obscured her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said you were a virgin,” he struggled to get out, keeping his voice as even as he could. He’d had his fair share of the girls at this establishment - and none were quite so talented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They asked if I had ever had sex with a man. I told them no. And that’s the truth.” Aspen shrugged, diving back to her work with gusto. Niji could feel the head of his cock brushing against soft lips, pressing against them just firmly enough to slide right into her mouth and be greeted with hot, wet heat. She moved her tongue against the underside of his shaft, stroking him almost lovingly as she traced a pronounced vein just beneath the skin. Niji could see her eyes closing, thick lashes touching her cheekbones as she sucked at him. Her hands had left him entirely, moving down to her own breasts to stroke and squeeze at her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fully enjoying herself, only minutes into their private encounter, and the experience so far was already well worth the money. Niji chuckled, breathing deeply and slowly to keep from losing control completely - like Aspen had taunted him about. “Push your tits together for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without opening her eyes, Aspen slipped his cock out of her mouth just long enough to respond: “I don’t take orders from you.” She swallowed him back down her throat, sucking and stroking hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The girl was a brat. Niji had suspected as much - and the realization made his cock throb harder. That had been the look in her eyes when he’d ordered her to undress, put her on her knees. His orders were the trick - not that she would ever admit it. Grinning, Niji put an extra growl into his voice just for her. “And I said to </span>
  <em>
    <span>push your tits together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed open, and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, there was that look again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>Just as he’d hoped. Her hands cupped her tits, squeezing her nipples between her fingers, and pushed them together in the center of her chest as she continued her lazy tonguing and sucking. Her motions flowed into each other, and every hot breath exhaled from her nose only made it better. This was a girl who, in all actuality, would’ve likely sucked his cock for the fun of it. If only Niji had thought to coax her into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was much more fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my cock taste good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aspen ignored him, continuing to devote attention to his cock and her tits in equal measure. Niji let go of her hair as he jerked his hips forward, pushing Aspen back against the wall as his cock shoved down her throat. Her eyes opened wide again, staring up at him as he throat-fucked her for a few thrusts, squeezing and pulling on her nipples more frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt himself nearing that dangerous edge, Niji withdrew completely, leaving a long string of saliva trailing between the head of his cock and Aspen’s gaped-open mouth. She was still staring up at him, breathing hard, indignation back in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji shoved back into her mouth again, easily filling Aspen’s throat and cutting off her protests. He didn’t thrust that time, opting instead to just feel her tight throat around him, and her hot saliva against his skin. He let out another groan, feeling his eyes rolling back slightly. When he pulled back out, he did so slowly, looking back down at Aspen and holding her gaze in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. Asked. You. A. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Question.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Aspen mumbled, breaking eye contact to look down at the floor. Her hair fell into her face, but Niji didn’t need to see her to know she was pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn’t help but grin wider. This girl was just his type, and he had her for the whole weekend. Plenty of time to discipline her for the back-talking she’d put him through back in the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red flush was visible through her dark hair, spreading down her neck and over her decolletage. “Yes, your cock tastes good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.” Reluctantly, Niji slipped his cock back into his pants before grasping Aspen by the wrist and pulling her back to her feet. Before she could express surprise, he spun her around and pushed her in the direction of the full bedroom, leaving the narrow entryway behind. “I think I’m liking what I’m seeing so far. Get up on your bed so I can get a good look at you. I have so many things in mind for you - and I need to figure out where to start.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>